


hidamari

by winterdesu



Series: homecoming, homemaking. [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdesu/pseuds/winterdesu
Summary: At twenty-four, Gouenji and Fubuki make a proposal.It was like the old times’ sake, the Crossfire duo standing side by side atop the steel tower, leaning on the sun-warmed metal railing and overlooking the late afternoon descending over the town.“It’s good to have you back,” Fubuki said.





	hidamari

**Author's Note:**

> Late happy Goufubu day! It's been a while, I missed my boys.
> 
> This fic part of homecoming, homemaking verse, set after the Holy Road is over.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The Holy Road fiasco was… painful and tedious and it was finally over.

 

It was like the old times’ sake, the Crossfire duo standing side by side atop the steel tower, leaning on the sun-warmed metal railing and overlooking the late afternoon descending over the town.

 

“It’s good to have you back,” Fubuki teased, running his fingers softly through Gouenji’s long hair, now dye-free and worn loose around his shoulders. “It’s even better to see that ugly green dye gone.”

 

Gouenji could not help but let out a chuckle and lean into the touch. “It was a pain to maintain, since it washes out within a week or so. I’m glad it’s gone forever.”

 

“What about the earrings, hm? Yuuka has great taste.” Fubuki’s fingers slowly dug into Gouenji’s scalp, massaging the roots of his hair. 

 

Oh, he had missed this. This sweet, painful familiarity in Fubuki’s touch, his gentle ribbing and his distinct musky-lavender-esque scent. The last eight months of minimal contact, relying mostly on coded texts to communicate suddenly seemed so far away.

 

“Yuuka has great taste in everything except finding clip-on earrings for her brother who has to disguise himself as a flamboyant hippie in order to save soccer.” Gouenji said instead, and reached up to touch his now-bare earlobe, unable to stop his brows from furrowing when he recalled the weight of the earrings. “This plan sounds ridiculous now that I’ve actually said it out loud.”

 

Fubuki had his most innocent smile on when he cocked his head to meet Gouenji’s eyes. “He finally realises!” he said sweetly.

 

“Aa, quit it,” Gouenji said good-naturedly, rolling his eyes.

 

They fell silent and watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon.

 

There were a few children kicking a rubber ball around the soccer pitch down at the riverside. Their excited shouts were faint in the distance, the sounds of sole-against-ball nearly silent. A breeze began to blow, rustling the trees below the steel tower.

 

“It’s good to be back,” Gouenji said quietly. A lump of something swelled up in his throat, almost as heavy as the little box in his pants pocket. He swallowed it down and leaned a little more heavily on the metal railing. “I missed you.”

 

“Me too,” Fubuki replied just as quietly. “It was… almost impossible to bear - ” Fubuki’s voice broke on the last syllable. He inhaled, and the breath trembled a little. Gouenji reached over to tangle his fingers with his, squeezing lightly. Fubuki held on, and squeezed back, giving him a watery smile. 

 

“I honestly wish you didn’t have to disguise yourself as a flamboyant hippie in order to save soccer.”

 

Gouenji couldn’t help it. His original huff of amusement turned into a snort, then a series of low snickers. Fubuki joined him, and they dissolved into helpless laughter. 

 

“Oh my god, I was being serious - ” Fubuki gasped from in between hysterical giggles. 

 

Gouenji tried to catch his breath, “I was too- ” before lapsing back into uncontrollable mirth.

 

They laughed and laughed and laughed, until Gouenji’s eyes abruptly grew hot with tears. He heard Fubuki’s chortling hitch into a sob, then two, and he did nothing to stop his own tears from slipping from his eyes.

 

Gouenji reached out and wiped at Fubuki’s eyes with a thumb, feeling long, thick lashes brush against his finger. “I’m sorry you had to cry for me, Shirou.”

 

Fubuki shook his head wordlessly and brushed his jacket sleeve against Gouenji’s face. He shuffled to get his arms around Gouenji, and Gouenji returned the gesture gladly, holding on to Fubuki’s small, solid presence and breathing in his scent.

 

“Shuuya,” Fubuki murmured against his neck. “I missed you. I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Gouenji whispered. “So much.” So, so much.

 

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other’s arms and breathing in tandem, until Fubuki said softly, “Look. The sunset is beautiful.”

 

They shifted slowly so they could enjoy the scenery, yet keeping an arm wrapped around each other.

 

“Aa,” Gouenji agreed, a subtle smile finding its way across his face. Rays of the dying sun turned the world into tones of orange and bronze. The river glittered like liquid crystal in the distance. Fubuki’s cheekbones were pale golden in the light. “You’re still the most beautiful to me though.”

 

“I remember you said something like that to me, when we were in Hokkaido for the first time.” Fubuki was looking at him with affection-filled grey-green eyes. “And we saw the wildflowers along the way.”

 

Gouenji felt the tips of his ears heat up. “But it’s true.” The little box in his back pocket seemed to grow warmer. “And it’s who you are too. Everything about you is beautiful.”

 

The arm around Gouenji’s waist tightened a little. “I could say the same to you,” Fubuki said. “I love everything about you because you’re you.”

 

_This is it, this is the perfect opening._

 

“Shirou,” Gouenji began, meeting Fubuki’s eyes as steadily as he could. “We’ve been together since we’re sixteen. I,” he licked his lips to wet them, praying desperately everything would come out alright. His time alone as the Holy Emperor had given him more than enough space to reflect on his feelings. “I don’t think I have regretted a single day of us in the last eight years. I want nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Fubuki’s jaw dropped when Gouenji reached into his pocket to pull out the little box, opening it to reveal the single silver ring he had picked out months ago. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Shuuya,” Fubuki breathed, looking like he was going to cry again. “Oh, _Shuuya._ ”

 

Rooted to the spot, Gouenji could only stare as Fubuki started to blindly grope his own trousers pocket with shaking hands, pulling out a similarly-sized box and opening it to show Gouenji the thin gold band nested in velvet casing. 

 

Gouenji’s heart stopped.

 

“I was going to ask _you.”_

 

They stood in a shocked silence, unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

 

A beat, then two.

 

“So… is that a yes?” Gouenji asked weakly.

 

“You shouldn’t have to ask.” 

 

The next he knew, they were kissing, slow and warm and wet, the way they had always liked it.

 

“Of course it’s a yes,” Fubuki whispered against Gouenji’s lips. “A million times yes.”

 

“Oh,” Gouenji mumbled when they drew back to breathe, heart exploding like a huge firework in his chest.

 

They fumbled around a bit, two ring boxes and all, but they managed to get their rings on each other without incident.

 

Fubuki tiled his head to briefly admired the gold ring on Gouenji, and then the silver ring on himself, glinting in the sunset.

 

“Thank you, for always meeting me halfway,” Fubuki said quietly. “And thank you for loving me.”

 

There was so much emotion in Gouenji, he didn’t know what to say. He settled with twining their fingers together, and there was a soft clinking sound where their rings touched. 

 

Gouenji had never felt more whole in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> hidamari (陽だまり) roughly translates to "sun-kissed".
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
